Naruto: Nature's Blessing
by Yakurenazea
Summary: When Naruto was born he was blessed by Tozi the Goddess of Nature. The powers that Naruto gain from the gift were unbelievable! NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem God Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Yaku: Ok, here's a little change up!

Kazuki: Yaku got CHALLENGED!

Yaku: Yea, and because I have a personal policy to myself that states that I MUST take up ANY challenges I get, I'm changing A LOT of things.

Naruto: S'right. I'm blessed by a GODDESS! AND I get a HAREM!

Kazuki…Shut UP!

Naruto: You're just jealous!

Kazuki: Dude, if HE gets blessed by a goddess, I want to be blessed by a god!

Yaku: One, stop being jealous, two, your already overpowered enough, three, I'll think about it.

Naruto: Because I'm in a Godlike mood, I'll do the disclaimer. I am owned by Masashi kishimoto, Challenger owns the concept, Yaku just writes the shit.

Yaku: Damn straight.

Kazuki: ROLL IT!

* * *

Tozi, the Goddess of Nature looked down as Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha fought against the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She, as the goddess of nature, wore a robe of flowers of all sorts, with a crown of flowers adorning her head, an olive green hair color, along with the kanji for "Nature" on her forehead. She looked to her sister, who was now looking into the future of the poor boy who Minato had planned to seal the Kyuubi in. She wore a white robe that went down to her ankles, white white hair, with the kanji for "Kami" on her forehead.

"How does his future look Sukuinushi?" Tozi asked her.

"Not good, not good at ALL! He's going to be belittled and attacked, he won't have any parents as they will both die, and no one will care for him." She said. Tozi looked stricken with fear. She had watched Minato grow up, and become a prodigy. She would be DAMNED if his son didn't follow in his steps.

"What do you propose we do?" The other sister said as she materialized out of nothing. She wore a dark robe, with blonde hair, pitch black eyes, and a scythe on her back. She had the kanji for "Death God" on her forehead.

"Well, I will bless him. What do you think Chimeiteki?" Tozi said. Sukuinushi and Chimeiteki looked at her like she was crazy. They NEVER blessed a kid with their powers, because they knew that if they did, they would go power hungry!

"What are you THINKING Tozi?! He will just go RAMPANT with his powers!" Chimeiteki said, but Tozi backed up her story.

"I know. I want the village to PAY for what they plan on doing to him. I will bless him, with ALL of my powers. They will know not to mess with him, because he'll mess right back!" Tozi said. Without warning, as soon as the Kyuubi was sealed inside of Naruto, and Minato began to fall, Tozi started to speak in an ancient tongue. She started to chant something, as a small green orb flew out of her body, and down towards the body of Naruto Uzumaki.

"What have you done?" Her sisters simultaneously asked her.

~*~ On earth~*~

Kakashi watched as his sensei tumbled down from the head of Gamabunta, and watched as Gamabunta shot his tongue out his mouth to catch the fallen Yondaime. Kakashi cried tears of sadness, but looked confused, shocked, and astounded when a small green orb that came from the heavens above slowly descended into Naruto.

"What the fuck?" He asked no one. He looked down at baby Naruto, and the baby opened his eyes. He looked up at Kakashi.

'_Ugh…Where am I?' The baby thought as he looked up at the masked man._

~*~1 day later~*~

"It is with great dismay…That I regret to inform you all, that the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze has perished in the battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Sarutobi said as he stood over a crowd of people. They gasped at this information, as most cried for the Hokage, and others just said a short prayer for the prodigy. "The funeral will be held tomorrow evening, so everyone must attend." Sarutobi said, before he left the Hokage balcony, but not before shedding a few tears of his own. Kakashi just stood in the crowd, upset from his sensei's death. It's ironic, how his whole team was killed because he refused to get his head in the game. Kakashi shunshined from the crowd to the hospital nursery, where he saw some nurses come in every once in a while to check on the babies. He looked to one of the containers, and could clearly see the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. He heard from Minato that his name was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

"Poor kid. He's an orphan, and might try to be killed by the whole village." Kakashi mumbled to himself. One of the nurses heard him mumble and spoke up.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Umm...no…" He said. She walked over to him.

"Which one's yours?" She suddenly asked him, making him crack up laughing out of nowhere. He then looked at her and saw she was serious.

"Oh, well…None of them are mine. It's just that I brought Naruto into the hospital for medical treatment." Kakashi said, as he looked back to the nurse.

"Yea, he's a real lucky one. He might not have lived. The Kyuubi that was sealed inside him was attacking him from the inside. We could do nothing but watch, until Naruto started to glow a deep green. Afterwards, Kyuubi just stopped attacking and fell right asleep." The nurse said, making Kakashi wonder deeper into this green orb that fell into Naruto.

'_What on earth is this green orb?' Kakashi thought to himself._

~*~Timeskip 5 years~*~

Naruto was playing in the field in the middle of the night. He minded his own business, as parents of any of the kids he wanted to play with never let him. He looked over to some dying roses and frowned. What scared him a bit is that they moved back and forth at him, almost as if…they were waving? Naruto questionably waved back, and the roses suddenly stood straight up, their color coming completely back, as the roses now looked as if they were just planted! Naruto jumped a bit at this, before one of the members of the civilian council showed up behind him.

"Damn demon!" He said to himself, but Naruto heard him. He knew that whenever somebody called him a demon, they meant harm against him. He ran away before the civilian could try to do anything. Looking back, he saw that the council member had a katana in his hand, and tried slicing him down the middle.

"Get back here!" The council member said.

~*~Inuzuka Household~*~

Tsume was tending to her ninken, Kuromaru, when suddenly Kuromaru's ear perked up.

"What is it Kuro?" She asked him.

"Naruto, he's being attacked!" Kuromaru said. Tsume was confused.

"Wait a minute, you mean the kid who had Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" Tsume said, readying herself by grabbing a pill from her pocket. The pill was used to make the man beast clone jutsu work.

"Yes, but he is blessed by our goddess." Kuromaru said, making Tsume suddenly pale.

"What?!" She asked. Kuromaru nodded, indicating what he said was true. "Then let's go! For Tozi!" She said as she shunshined out of the clan house.

~*~Aburame Household, as Tsume was getting talked to by her pet…That is weird to type…~*~

Shibi was walking through the clan corridors when all of a sudden his bugs starting going crazy, even the ones in the gourd on his back.

"Please tell me what is wrong so I may help you." Shibi said aloud.

"_It's him! Naruto, he's being attacked!" The Kikaichu said._

"The one with the Kyuubi?" He asked.

"_Yes, but he is blessed by Tozi! We have to help him, even if it means killing ourselves!"_

"Tozi? Are you serious?!" Shibi suddenly wasn't very quiet. He was a very loyal practitioner, and thanked Tozi for his clan's abilities everyday. Shibi suddenly shunshined out of the Aburame household.

~*~ Back with Naruto~*~

The council member was closing in on Naruto. Naruto was running as fast as his legs could take him. He turned only to find himself…in a dead end. He turned to leave, but the council member was right there in front of him.

"I fucking hate you...I FUCKING HATE YOU!" the council member shouted. Naruto looked in worry, and was scared. This council member was the first one that shouted like this. The council member advanced, tears in his eyes. "It's because of you that my brother died, my brother was ALL THAT I HAD LEFT! And now, because of you he's gone!" The council member shouted. He brought his katana down towards Naruto. Naruto sat there waiting for death to come. But it never did. He looked up and saw Shibi with his bugs shielding the council members attack. He went to strike again, but this time, a dog from behind latched on to his arm. The council member shouted in pain as he slashed at the dog, but the bugs protected the dog as well.

"You sure took your time………Tsume." Shibi said. Tsume then appeared right beside him.

"Hey, hero's always show up late!" Tsume said as she chuckled. They then stood right in front of Naruto, shielding him from any attacks.

"What are you two doing?! I will get revenge for my brother!" The council member shouted. Tsume's look suddenly turned cold.

"We will not allow harm to come upon the one who is blessed by our goddess!" Tsume said. Shibi agreed with her, as his bugs flew and surrounded the council member. The council member struggled to get out, but Shibi started moving the bugs closer towards the council member. They surrounded him on all sides, like they were covering him.

"**Kikaichu Kan'oke**" Shibi said as the bugs started to close tighter around his opponent. The council member started to scream in pain, as the bugs then started to slowly eat him alive. Blood fell from the area that the council member was standing. Shibi smirked to himself, and then finished the technique.

"**Kikaichu**…**maisou" He said. The bugs then started eating him faster, as all the bugs then started to get deeper and deeper, eating his chakra. The mans screams soon stopped, as the bugs then went back towards Shibi. All that was left of the man was his skeleton, and some left over skin. Tsume chuckled. **

**AN: Imagine that this jutsu is sorta like Gaara's Sand Coffin, and Sand Burial. However, when the "Coffin" initiates, they slowly start eating him alive, and when the "Funeral" initiates, they begin to eat him faster, attempting to get to the chakra source, and eat up his chakra.**

"Wow, you don't see that everyday! Impressive jutsu Shibi." Tsume said. Shibi smiled back at her.

"It's nothing." Shibi said. They both turned to Naruto, who was looking right at them.

"Master, are you ok?" Tsume asked him. Naruto blushed at her, eyeing her breasts. Tsume chuckled as she realized their "Master" was a pervert. "You can't have THESE till you're older gaki." Tsume said, making Naruto wish he could age faster. Shibi looked at him and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a scarab that was not born yet, still covered in its shell.

"This is a Scarab. However, since you are considered its god, it shall not attack you. It can give birth to more inside of you, and will respond to your will. It eats the insides of people, yet it will only feed on your chakra. This is the ultimate prize of the Aburame clan. So far none of us are fully able to wield it. This is why I pass it on to you." Shibi said. Naruto looked at it with shock. He grabbed it and held it in his hand. The shell then started to crack, and broke open. The scarab then dug into his skin. Slowly, Naruto could feel a bit of his chakra draining as it fed.

"Nice gift, but I think mine could also help him." She said, as she opened her backpack. She pulled out a baby fox, and handed it to him. "I'll teach you in the ways of the Inuzuka jutsu so you can take full effect of the fox. You can name it whatever you want." Tsume said. Naruto smiled and took the fox.

"I'll name it…Gekidoku." Naruto said. Gekidoku looked up at him and smiled. Tsume smiled as well.

"He looks like he likes that name." Tsume said.

"We best be going Tsume." Shibi said, before he shunshined away.

"See ya later Naruto no Hentai!" Tsume said before she shunshined away, but not before seeing the rising blush on Naruto's face. Naruto took his gifts and headed back to his apartment. He then heard a voice.

"**Ugh…what time is it?" The voice said. Naruto looked over at his clock.**

"It's Ten twenty-three pm. Why?" Naruto asked the voice.

"**Oh…Last thing I remember was getting sealed inside this little brat by the Yondaime Hokage. Guess it was a dream." The voice said. 5 seconds later. "IT WASN'T A DREAM! DAMN THAT HOKAGE! I'LL KILL HIM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!" The voice shouted. Naruto was then sucked into his mindscape.**

"The hell is this?" Naruto asked himself as he found himself in a meadow. The floor was covered in flowers, and animals ran rampant within the meadow. Some playing, some fighting, and some…looking like they were doing something that he read out of one of those books…What was it again..? Oh yea! Icha Icha Paradise! He was starting to walk when he heard a noise.

"Who's there?" Naruto said. He turned around to find a huge cage, and one, huge ass fox!

"**You're the little brat! I'll kill y-…" The fox stopped mid sentence when Naruto started to glow an eerie green, and then stopped. "M-M-M-Master! I'm s-s-so s-sorry! Please t-take out a-a-any ang-ger or v-v-vengeance you h-h-have on m-me!" The fox said as he cowered in fear. Naruto looked at him with shock.**

"At ease…So who are you?"

"**Oh how rude of me god! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune." The Kyuubi said. Naruto looked in shock. "Here, let me explain." **

**~*~ One explanation later~*~**

"**And then I was sealed into you." Kyuubi finished. Naruto was astounded. All that happened, it was true. The first thing he remembered though was looking at a grey spiky haired ninja, with his hitai-ate guarding his left eye.**

"Ok, so what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"**Well, what I suggest, considering you're no longer safe for now, is move into the forest of death that I saw. It's well protected, and nobody will harm you there Master!" Kyuubi said. Naruto smiled.**

"Then so be it. Can you reveal your true self to me though?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded, and in a glint of light, transformed into her human form. She had red hair, with red mascara on her eyes. She wore a red kimono with grey swirls at the bottom. The kimono was loose on her, but not loose enough to fall off and show anything. Her hair fell into a ponytail that reached her butt, and she wore a big grey and black belt type thing on her stomach, which had a rope typed around it.

**AN: I have a picture of her; I will have it in my profile.**

"Beautiful." Naruto simply said, making the Kyuubi blush.

"In this form, my name is Migoto." Migoto said. Naruto nodded, and then was ejected from his mindscape.

"Whoa. That was awesome!" Naruto said. He then ran towards the entrance of the forest of death.

* * *

Yaku: THAT took a while.

Naruto: Damn straight! I'm gonna be GODLIKE!

Kazuki: Yea, but what about my back-story in this?

Yaku: I'll consider putting you in.

There will be a poll on how Naruto should look. It will be on my profile. The looks will be on my profile, and will be numbered 1, 2, and 3. The choices will be presented as such in the poll.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaku: YO YO YO! Are you ready for some NATURE?

Naruto: Hells yeah!

Kazuki: I better come in somewhere…

Yaku: Kazuki, I already have a plan for you somewhere.

Kazuki: What about Ahndehru?

Yaku: Better, both Ahndehru AND Ehmuri!

Kazuki: ...WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WAITING FOR, WRITE IT ALREADY! KISHI OWNS NARUTO, YAKU OWNS ME, AHNDEHRU AND EHMURI!

Naruto: ROLL IT!

**Author's Mini Note: A reviewer (Not a flamer, so he will not be destroyed…for now…He will remain anonymous…until you find him…) had made a very avid point in a review, saying that if your blessed by a goddess, you don't become a god. However, I had made it very clear in the first chapter that Not only did Tozi bless Naruto, she also gave him ALL of her abilities. I mean, except for immortality…He has to get that on his own.**

* * *

~*~timeskip 6 years~*~

The forest of death, was a place of desolation. It was made out of plenty of sectors, mainly with the tower in the middle of the forest. We come to one of the gates, where a man with blonde hair shot out of the tree's, faster then anything would normally be able to keep up with! He suddenly skid on the ground, letting the breeze blow his cloak in the wind. The man was easily 5'4 (Remember, he's still got to "Go to the academy" so to speak. I'm not making him as tall as Kakashi…yet…), pretty tall for his age. He had two of the bluest eye's you could ever see in your life, with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, which seemed a lot more pronounced then when he was younger. He wore a red cloak with black flames licking the bottom, the cloak opening in the middle, almost like the Yondaime's cloak. He wore a tan vest over his chest, and long black pants. His blonde hair was spiky, with a small ponytail in the back. On his belt was what looked like a chain type thing, with a brown type case at the end with blond hair coming out of it. He had medical tape wrapped around his right leg, but nobody knew why.

"Ahh, it feels good to be out of the forest for once!" The man said. "How about you Gekidoku?" he asked. A fox then shot out of the tree. This fox was HUGE! (Think Akamaru size from Shippuuden.)

"I agree, Naruto-nii-chan!" Gekidoku replied. Naruto laughed to himself, when suddenly another blur came out of the tree.

"Hehe, talking with Geki-kun again eh?" The person said. Naruto chuckled as he walked over to the figure.

"Anko-chan, you love bothering him don't you." He said. Anko just smirked as she walked over to him as well, when suddenly their lips met. Anko opened her lips up and let her tongue slide against Naruto's lips, to which he instantly opened his mouth, allowing her entrance. She licked his teeth, feeling his fangs, even going so far as to press her tongue forcefully against his fang to cause her to bleed into his mouth. Naruto moaned as he tasted her blood, as he licked every crevice of her mouth.

"Don't you guys think you should be going to Hokage-ojiji?" Gekidoku said. Naruto suddenly stopped the kiss and sighed.

"Although I don't want to stop this, he has a point." Naruto said. Anko whined, and pecked him on the lips.

"Tonight you eat me out. No excuses." Anko said teasingly. Naruto smirked and smacked her ass.

"Definitely wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, as grass and plants suddenly rose from the floor. They enveloped both Gekidoku and Naruto, and pulled them into the ground. Anko rubbed her VERY sore ass now.

"He has got such a smack…I love it!" Anko said, as she jumped back into the forest of death.

~*~Hokage's office~*~

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting at his desk, trying to complete the ever growing amount of paperwork.

"*sigh* Damn you Minato-san… You were supposed to take my job so I DIDN'T have paperwork…" Sarutobi said. Suddenly, vines started growing up his walls. He saw them and tensed. He was jumpy right now, and threw off his Hokage robes, revealing his battle uniforms, especially when they started growing behind him. "ANBU!" He shouted, summoning about 6 ANBU into the room. They tensed as soon as they saw the vines as well, and drew their ANBU standardized tantō. The vines focused into the center of the room, and then they started to droop, and grow thicker. They then split in two forms. When they retreated back, they revealed a person, and a fox. The person turned out to be a man, about 5'4 with blue eye's, with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. He wore a red cloak with black flames licking the bottom, with a tan vest over his chest, and long black pants. His blonde hair was spiky, with a small ponytail in the back.

"Jeez, Hokage-ojiji, I come to your office and you summon ANBU. It almost makes me feel unwanted." The man said. The Hokage could only think one thought, as he couldn't believe it.

"M…Minato?" He asked. The man cocked his head so much, you would have thought he broke his neck.

"No, Naruto!" Naruto said. Sarutobi went pale, as he realized that Naruto was standing before him. After regaining himself, putting his Hokage robes back on as well, he dismissed his ANBU. He then performed the secret jutsu known to the all Kage's to keep their conversations secret, or just to get a quick fuck out of their wives/husbands.(1)

"Naruto…" Sarutobi said. He walked over to him, and embraced him in a hug. Naruto, although reluctant, hugged him back. Naruto smirked, as his fox sat down and stared at the Hokage.

"Didn't he basically ignore you for most of your life?" Gekidoku said. Naruto smiled, and answered him.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think so." Naruto said. Sarutobi stopped the hug and looked at Naruto.

"What do you mean you're not sure, and that you think so?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto almost palm faced himself. He forgot that The Hokage wouldn't be able to understand foxes. Naruto sat down in a chair.

"It's nothing, just talking to Gekidoku. My partner." He said, pointing to the fox. The fox did a mock bow, and sat down to next to Naruto. Sarutobi sighed, but began to listen to Naruto. "So, I guess you know why I'm here old man?" He asked.

"Actually, I haven't a clue, please enlighten me." He told him. Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't studying ninjutsu for nothing. I want to be a genin." Naruto said. Sarutobi sighed.

"You know I can't do that Naruto. No matter how much I want to, I cant. If I suddenly make you a genin, the council will be on my back." Sarutobi said. Naruto scoffed.

"Then just put me in the next graduating class." He said. Sarutobi still shook his head no.

"As far as the council knows, save for Shibi and Tsume, your dead." Sarutobi said. "They still see you as something your not…" he said. Expecting a different answer, he was surprised when he suddenly heard Naruto say his next answer.

"They only hate me because they think I'm a fox, but if they want a fox, I'll give them one." Naruto said.

"Wh…What? How long have you known?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"About…Six years ago?" He said, making Sarutobi's mouth drop.

"Does the fox…Well…Have some control?" He asked, making Naruto narrow his eye's at him.

"Why would she be able to control me?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi shook his head, and then his head shot up when he registered what Naruto had said.

"The Kyuubi's a girl?" The Hokage asked. Naruto chuckled at his question.

"Hehe, yeah…But that's not it…." He said. Sarutobi looked in confusion. He didn't know how it could get any worse. "I'm…Kinda married to the Kyuubi." All color left Sarutobi's face, as he placed a hand on his chest to make sure that he wasn't having a heart attack.

"Wh-I don-but whe-Kami-How the FUCK did this happen?" Sarutobi half asked, half shouted. Naruto scratched the back of his head whilst chuckling.

"Well, I went into my mindscape, and I had a few one too many with Kyuubi, one thing led to another, and I branded her as my mate. By Kitsune law were married." Naruto said. Sarutobi was about to tell him to call off any plans he had of getting a normal wedding, but Naruto suddenly spoke up. "And I don't regret it at all. I plan to get married to her in Konoha or any other place I can get married to her in." He made sure he stressed that statement, as when he spoke it his eye's turned a very eerie green. Sarutobi relinquished any comments he was going to say about that particular subject, but then had another question.

"Naruto…I have a question about your…Uhm…Wife. In NO MEANS is it to offend her at all…but…was the reason she attacked because she was on her period?" He asked. Naruto seemed deep in thought suddenly, and then replied.

"She actually took great offense to that and was saying how if she was out here right now she would bite the hell out of you, castrate you, shove your balls down your throat and-" Naruto said, but was interrupted by Sarutobi.

"Ok ok! I get the point! No more graphic details!" He said, already lost at castrate. Naruto smirked at Kyuubi's words, and re-spoke with Sarutobi.

"Do you really want to know why she attacked?" He asked, chuckling to himself, already knowing the answer. Sarutobi sat in anticipation, waiting to know why one of the most feared beasts in the entire world attacked the village hidden in the leaves.

"Yes Naruto, I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your husband." Gekidoku said. Naruto was the only one who could here him, and shot a glare at him, to which Gekidoku started to laugh. Naruto turned his attention, and looked at the Hokage. They stared at each other, with Sarutobi knowing that Naruto was just drowning this out to make it more dramatic. Naruto breathed in deep, and let it out in a huge sigh.

"She got bored." Was all Naruto said.

"…What?" The Hokage shouted. In all his years of being a ninja, this was the most PATHETIC excuse to attack a village.

"Well, she got bored, and needed some entertainment." He said. Sarutobi was pissed.

"Why on fucking EARTH would she attack Konoha if she was bored?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto just replied with a chuckle.

"Well, if you were a high level demon, bored pissless, and were already pissed beyond belief, what would YOU do?" Sarutobi thought about his question, but kept coming up with the same answer: Attack a village.

"Ok you got me there…But I'm still way too confused…" Sarutobi said. Naruto simply shrugged.

"Well I can answer all your questions and more…As long as I can join the next fucking graduating class of students to become a genin!" Naruto began civilized, but then shouted the ending. Sarutobi sighed, and then shook his head.

"Dammit Naruto….If I do this, you have to answer them all…" He said, Naruto instantly agreed, and began leaving. Fire erupted from his and Gekidoku's feet. It got to their waists when Naruto spoke up again.

"By the way, by Kitsune law were married, but she's also my fiancée, but I'm with Anko. Just thought you should know. See ya Ojiji!" Naruto said as the fire enveloped him and Gekidoku all the way, and they disappeared. Sarutobi's jaw was on the floor, and he had a visible nosebleed whilst just sitting there…

"ANKO TOO?" He shouted. He righted himself back to normal, and began writing the message to the teacher at the academy.

"Iruka might not like this." He said.

~*~Academy for Ninja's, room 101~*~

Iruka was busy making sure that there would be no problems with the students, so he could administer the genin exam.

"All right students, settle down!" Iruka shouted, but some of the genin were just flipping out about how they were gonna be genin. The only quiet ones were the Hyuuga, Aburame, and the Uchiha. Just when Iruka began the seals for his Big Demon Head jutsu, his one and only ORIGINAL jutsu (2), a pillar of fire erupted through the classroom. Most of the students just stared at it. Others (Sakura and Ino) pissed themselves of what the hell it was. Another (Sasuke) wished they could make fire like that. A different student (Hinata) thought that they wouldn't mind fire like that licking her crotch…Yeah she's a masochist, get over it. And the two smart ones (Kiba and Shino) recognized this fire instantly. When the fire parted, there was a man standing there, with looks that women would fuck with their eyeballs, and men would kill for so that the women would fuck them with their eyeballs.

"Am I too late for the entrance exam?" Naruto asked. Iruka just stood there, staring at him, until the question finally registered in his brain.

"Uh, you have to be an issued academy student and-" he soon later ate his words as a chuunin messenger shunshined in, gave him a letter, and then shunshined out. Iruka read over the paper rather quickly, and rolled it back up.

"Ok kids, you are to welcome your new graduating student with you, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. Suddenly, the pink haired girl yelled in outburst.

"Hold on Iruka-sensei! How come WE had to go through all those boring lessons you were teaching us, yet HE gets away scot-free! That's not fair!" Sakura shouted, but when Iruka held up his hand, she said nothing further.

"Naruto was on a training trip, so to speak, and has learned just about everything you guys have learned." Iruka lied, just as it told him too on the paper. "Take a seat Naruto." Naruto ran up to the seat that happened to be RIGHT in the middle of Shino Aburame, and Inuzuka Kiba. "Now, you will all be administered a written exam, a field exam, a ninjutsu exam of the Henge or Bunshin, and then we will do a taijutsu only tournament to determine this years shinobi of the year, and kunoichi of the year. Then they will fight to determine Rookie of the year." Iruka said, but then Sakura spoke up.

"But what happens when one of the females have to face Sasuke-kun?" She asked. Naruto then scoffed.

"How are you so sure it's gonna be him?" He asked. Sakura glared hard at him.

"Cause Sasuke-kun can beat ANYBODY! Especially you." she said coldly. Naruto turned to look at her. He then smiled. But this wasn't a smile to show you were happy, no. This was a smile that Chimeiteki herself would love.

~*~God Realm~*~

"Hehe, that smile is something I would love!" Chimeiteki said, as she, her sister Sukuinushi, and her sister Tozi watched Naruto.

"NOW you see why he is my chosen one?" Tozi asked her sisters. They sort of nodded there heads as they continued to watch him.

"Just wait till MY chosen one meets him." Chimeiteki said, as her sisters gaped at her.

"You chose someone too?" Tozi asked, and when Chimeiteki nodded, she face palmed. "What ever happened to, "They'll go rampant with power!" huh?"

"Well, then again, I chose mine fifteen years ago." She said, and that made Tozi want to slap her.

"You insulted me, yet you chose someone as well? THREE YEARS BEFORE I CHOSE MINE?" Tozi shouted. But then Kami scuffled back a bit. They both looked at her, and they're eyes widened. "No…You too? You NEVER choose ANYONE!" Tozi said, making Sukuinushi look to the side a bit.

"Well, she was all alone, and I just had to help her…" Sukuinushi said, making her sisters look at her.

"Her? What's her name?" They both asked. Sukuinushi looked at them and answered her.

"Her name is"

~*~ Academy for ninja's Room 101~*~

"Hyuuga Hinata, Henge." Iruka called. Hinata came to the front of the classroom, and began making the hand seals for the Henge.

"**Henge no Jutsu!" She said, as a cloud of smoke enveloped her body. When it dissipated, there stood an exact likeness of Iruka.**

"You pass." He said, as she walked up, and took her headband.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Bunshin." Iruka said next. Kiba walked forward and made the seals for the Bunshin no jutsu.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!" he said, creating 2 more Bunshins of himself.**

"You pass." He said. He walked up and cheered for himself, as he grabbed his headband. Naruto drowned out after this, not wanting to hear the rest of the entrants until himself. But the next name interested him a little.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Bunshin." Iruka said. Sasuke scoffed, and walked up. He made the seals and instantly, there were five Bunshin of him surrounded himself. All the girls, save Hinata, squealed at Sasuke, getting wet at the thought of more Sasuke clones around them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Bunshin." He called. Naruto didn't even move from his spot. He started cracking his knuckles without even noticing it. Suddenly, the room was full of Naruto's. And not just ten, twenty or thirty Naruto's. There were ONE HUNDERED NARUTO'S compacted into that room. Some on the walls, and even some on the ceiling.

"Hi Naruto, I'm Naruto." Naruto clone number 56 said to Naruto clone number 24.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" Naruto clone number 24 replied. This went on for a while, until Sasuke decided to kick one of the clones. The clone fell back and onto its ass, and Sasuke, being the smug asshole he is thinking he hit the real one, decided to try and kick it in the crotch. But as soon as it got so close, enough that he almost touched it, the clone dispersed into smoke.

'_Huh? A solid clone?' Sasuke thought. 'I should ask the council to get him to teach me that, especially since he did it without handseals.' He thought again. Naruto just had a clone take his well deserved headband (Not Sasuke's, the headbands that Mizuki is currently "Guarding"), and threw it to different Naruto clones._

"Hot potato!" Naruto clone number 9 shouted.

"Two potato!" Naruto clone number 36 chuckled out.

"Three potato!" Naruto clone number 74 laughed out.

"Four!" Naruto clone number 62 said.

"Five potato!"

"Six potato!"

"Seven potato!"

"MORE!" All the clones shouted, as the headband finally reached Naruto. He tied it around his left leg, to match the white medical tape on his right. Then all the clones dispersed. After all the rest of the ninja were done taking their genin exam, Iruka spoke up.

"Alright! Its time for the tournament!" he said. "Everyone, outside!" He said, as most people started filing out of the classroom. Naruto just walked out the window, and down the wall. When everybody got there, they saw Naruto doing a few push-ups with…what the hell was that on his back?

"Naruto what the hell is that on your back?" Iruka asked. Naruto looked up.

"Oh, this is my partner, Gekidoku. He won't be used in the matches; he's just warming me up." Naruto said. Sasuke made a sly comment on his words.

"Probably you partner in more way then one." Sasuke said, and his fangirls laughed at Naruto's misfortune.

"Well at least I ain't a chicken ass hairdo'd eye dependent freak who lost his family to his older brother, why don't you go kill him? Oh wait, YOU CANT!" Naruto replied back to him, as he continued to do push-ups. Sasuke got furious, and the fangirls started calling for Naruto's head…Something about, "You can't speak to Sasuke-kun that way!" and "If you fought Sasuke-kun you wouldn't be saying that!" But who cares about fangirls? Naruto stopped the push-ups, and Gekidoku landed near Sasuke when he jumped off. Sasuke just stood there, contemplating whether to kill the fox. But when Gekidoku began to pee on Sasuke's leg, he started making handseals. When he opened his mouth for a Katon jutsu, Gekidoku sprayed his piss higher, making it go into his mouth. Sasuke jumped back and on instinct, accidently swallowed the foul liquid. His fangirls were disgusted at Gekidoku. Kiba and Naruto couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard… Iruka even let out a chuckle.

"Ok class, its time for the tournament style rounds that will choose the classes' rookie of the year, shinobi of the year, and kunoichi of the year!" The shinobi of the year tournament was first, allowing everyone a look see at the males' abilities. Shikamaru lost to Sasuke, because he fell asleep in the middle of the battle. Chouji was up against Shino, but just couldn't keep up with Shino's movements. That left the third match to be Kiba vs. Naruto. Kiba stepped into the mini arena in the backyard of the school with Naruto.

"I hope you do well Kiba." He said, as he slid into a VERY non familiar taijutsu stance.

"Yeah, you too Naruto." Kiba said. Akamaru whimpered looking at Naruto, and barked to his master.

"_Kiba-sama, you are informed that Naruto-sama is blessed by the one we call God, correct?" Akamaru spoke in a very gentleman….gentledog like manner._

"Are you serious Akamaru?" Kiba asked his pal, but then Naruto suddenly spoke up.

"What he says is true Kiba, but don't drop out. I want to fight you, honestly." Naruto said with a cheery smile. Kiba suddenly smiled back, and dropped into his family's stance.

"You'll help me out with this, right pal?" Kiba said, speaking to Akamaru. Akamaru barked, and stood by his master. Iruka was gonna call on it, saying no dogs, but when Naruto said not to prevent Kiba from using Akamaru, he stopped.

"Naruto vs. Kiba….Hajime!"

* * *

Yaku: I thought that went pretty well... For the record, for all my faithful reviewers, I'm going to be placing a poll on my profile. This poll is a VERY important poll.

Kazuki: Does it have to do with me?

Yaku: No, greedy…

Kazuki: But I'm Wrath…

Naruto: How about me?

Yaku: No, it has nothing to do with you guys, or the story. Just the way I'm writing. It could just be said in this, but I want to make sure everyone can get a look-see.

Kazuki: READ AND REVIEW!

(1) Am I the only one who thought that the Hokage could have done this in his office? Seriously!

(2) I think of this as his own created jutsu, to shut the students up for schooling purposes.

Some translations for the Non-Naruto fans that obviously didn't watch enough Naruto to know what they mean in Japanese.

Henge no Jutsu! – Transformation Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu! – Clone Technique

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Kyuubi – Nine Tailed Beast (If you don't know this…You should just stop reading/watching Naruto right now…)

If people start asking me for translations, I WILL go more in depth of translations…and more LITERAL… Don't force me too, cause I will translate everything from Japanese into English…even names….


	3. Chapter 3

Yaku: Whats up guys? Yakurenazea here!

Naruto: 'Bout time

Yaku: I already explained what the huge delay was for in The Prototype Legacy. If you want to blame something for the delays, blame that.

Kazuki: Get on with the fight! I wanna see this!

Tozi: Review!

Yaku: Oh my god!

Sukuinushi: Yes?

Everyone else: O_O

Audience: Aw…kward…

Sukuinushi: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto; this story is parody and nothing more. Got it? Should by now, we've been doing this for six years.

* * *

When Iruka signaled the fight to begin, Kiba took the initiative. He charged forward, and threw a punch at Naruto's face. Naruto flawlessly dodged the punch, and threw a kick out towards Kiba. Kiba jumped back, getting some room, before launching back in. He shot out with a right hook, but Naruto ducked, and kicked Kiba in his gut. Kiba doubled over, and Naruto took advantage of that, punching Kiba in the head, sending him back. He went to charge forward, but Akamaru jumped and tried to tackle him.

"Sit." Naruto commanded. Akamaru immediately sat down. Naruto kneeled and began to pet him. Akamaru smiled, and rolled over on his back, allowing Naruto to continue petting him. Kiba sulked watching this happen.

"Akamaru, why?" He whined.

"_I can't help it! He's soooo good at petting!" Akamaru got out, before it continued its dog variation of purring._

"I've had a lot of experience with Gekidoku, I know how to pet the right spots. Your resistance is futile Akamaru." Naruto said. Sasuke would have made another sly comment, but with a glare from Gekidoku, he kept his mouth shut. Kiba launched forward, ready to attack again, but something strange seemed to happen.

"Sic 'em." Naruto said, and suddenly, Akamaru jumped up and tacked Kiba to the ground. Kiba looked at Akamaru in shock, Akamaru growling at him, but then he suddenly stopped.

"_What the…" Akamaru said. _

"I'm teaching you this now Kiba, so it doesn't happen in the future. Do NOT continually rely on Akamaru to help you. You will eventually meet someone in battle who can put him out of commission. So how about we continue this battle without him." Naruto said. Kiba nodded, and got up off the floor. He nodded to Akamaru, who nodded and barked out an apology, before heading to the sidelines, allowing Kiba and Naruto to continue their match. Kiba ran forward, and launched a few punches towards Naruto. He dodged them, and continued dodging, before lashing out with a punch again. Kiba blocked it with his forearm, and shot a left hook this time, which caught Naruto in the arm. Naruto grabbed Kiba's hand.

"Sorry Kiba, but it's over." Naruto said. Kiba nodded, and Naruto planted his fist right into Kiba's gut. Kiba's eyes glazed over, and he was unconscious within seconds. Naruto picked him up, and carried him over to the sidelines.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka announced. Naruto laid Kiba down on a bench.

"The next match, will be Sasuke vs. Shino!" Mizuki said. Sasuke stood in the arena with Shino.

"Let's go Bug Boy." Sasuke mocked.

"…" Shino said.

"What, you got nothing to say?"

"…"

"Come on Buggy."

"…"

"…Say something."

"…"

"Say something!"

"…"

"RRGH!" Sasuke growled as he charged forward. He shot his fist forward, but Shino brought his right hand up to block it. They stood there for some time, before Shino spoke up.

"Iruka-sensei, I would like to forfeit this match." Shino said. Sasuke smirked.

"Why? To scared to fight an Uchiha elite?" Sasuke mocked.

"No, I just want to see Naruto, how do people say it, 'Kick your ass all over the floor', I can't see that happen if I'm fighting him." Shino said. Sasuke growled, and would have done something about it, if Naruto hadn't spoken up.

"Hey shit-stain, come on and get in the ring! After I beat you and become Rookie of the Year, I wanna go back home and get me some pussy!" Naruto shouted to him.

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted in shock. The girls looked at him like he was insane.

"Who would want to have sex with you, let alone be near you?" Sakura shouted.

'_Who WOULDN'T?' Hinata and Naruto both thought._

"A delicate little flower named Anko, you might know her better as the "Snake-Bitch" around Konoha." He said. Iruka's eyes widened.

'_She didn't!' he thought. 'Did she corrupt his innocent mind?'_

"Anko, my beautiful pure flower…Well, not exactly pure!" Naruto said. "So let's get on with this so I can get laid, Uchiha!"

After the girls were done glaring at him, Sasuke stood in the ring with him.

"Sasuke vs. Naruto" Iruka said, before he was interrupted.

"Why does HE get his name said first?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm superior to you dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled his eyes, and waited for the match to begin.

"Begin!"

Sasuke immediately charged forward. "It's time you learn your place!" He said, throwing a punch forward. Naruto easily blocked it, not moving an inch. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he began throwing a flurry of punches forward. Naruto didn't even move, just blocking them all without a second glance. Sasuke jumped back and growled.

"Growling? Had no idea you were a dog Sasuke, but then again, you are on the floor like one." Naruto said. Sasuke roared in anger, and charged forward. Naruto smirked, seeing him run like a wild animal. Naruto decided to dodge this time, as he continually dodged all of Sasuke's attacks at this point.

"Toro!" He shouted, hands in his pockets, as he dodged another attack.

"Olé!" he shouted again, moving out of harms way. Sasuke roared again, this time reaching into his weapons pouch and pulling out a kunai.

"Sasuke is disqualified for using a weapon!" Iruka shouted, getting ready to interfere. But when he saw Naruto shake his head, telling him to stay back, he decided to. Naruto watched Sasuke charge forward.

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand when he got close enough, and ripped the kunai out of his hand. He pushed Sasuke to the ground, and placed the kunai at his neck.

"You're dead." Naruto said. He put the kunai back in Sasuke's weapon pouch, and began walking away, hearing Iruka declare him the winner. Sasuke was furious, and growled as he formed handseals.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Hinata shouted. Naruto turned around and saw a huge fireball hurling towards him. He smirked and placed his hands on the ground. He then lifted his hands up in the air, and watched as shocked looks replaced everyones faces, as the fireball shot into the sky. He brought his hands together, and watched as the fireball began to compact itself, before he then separated his hands out to his sides. The fireball then dissipated into nothingness. Sasuke's eyes were open the widest.

"Wh…What..?" He asked no one. Naruto smirked, and said "You're fire won't work on me Uchiha…While you are a user of Fire, I am a MASTER."

"Naruto, for winning the tournament, I pronounce you, Shinobi of the Year." Iruka said, giving him a medallion, that had "R.O.T.Y." on it. Naruto bowed low, and allowed Iruka to slip the medallion on him. He then walked over to the benches. The Kunoichi of the Year tournament would begin soon. He had no interest in watching it, really, just a bunch of useless fangirls, attempting to impress "Sasuke-kun" so he didn't care much for it. But during the tournament, he was really impressed by one Hinata Hyuuga. She moved flawlessly and defeated all her opponents. She seemed to get off on beating her opponents, she was a Hyuuga but she not once used the gentle fist, choosing to use her regular fists to beat on her opponents. An aromatic smell emitted from her loins while she fought, invoking a rising of his pants.

'_Oh yeah, Anko would LOVE her.' Naruto thought, as he fixed his pants to make his rising hardness seem unnoticeable. After Iruka presented her with the medallion, she came over to him, and smiled._

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" She asked him. He smirked.

"Maybe, would you like to see for yourself?" He asked her.

~*~Meanwhile, in the Gods Chamber~*~

"Why is your pick so damn horny for my pick?" Tozi asked Sukuinushi.

"Well…just like your charge has problems so does mine." Sukuinushi replied.

"And what exactly are these problems?" Chimeiteki asked.

"Well…In return for having my powers of life, and regeneration, and healing…she tends to get really, really, REALLY horny…" Sukuinushi said.

"How horny?" Tozi asked.

"Well…You know that she's into that S&M type of stuff….She's REAAALLY into that stuff…" She said.

~*~Back on Earth~*~

"Maybe I do…Maybe I would like you to drag me behind those tree's and fuck my brains out." Hinata said.

"Wow, slut." Fangirl number 1 said. She said no more as Hinata kicked her over the school and into the dumpster across the street.

"Two points!" Chouji shouted.

"You two should not be talking about sex!" Iruka shouted.

"Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, smoke, and fuck." Naruto said to him. Iruka glared at him. "It's still immoral."

"Immoral? We're NINJA! We KILL. We go out there we have NO IDEA if we're coming back! Might as well get our rocks off while we can!" He said, reaching over to Hinata and pulling her close. He kissed her passionately, smirking into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him.

'_Oh my GOD!' She thought as she grabbed onto him tightly. She wrapped her legs around his own, and rocked her hips into his. 'He's such a good kisser! I'm…I'm cumming!' She thought as he pussy juice shot into her panties. She continued to ride out her orgasm, continuing to deeply kiss Naruto._

"Wow." Was all Kiba could say. He awoke to the smell of ejaculatives. When he turned to see who he smelled it from, he saw Hinata grinding away on Naruto's leg. "You go Naruto!" He shouted. Iruka was horrified.

"Is Hinata-"

"Having an orgasm? Yeah." Shikamaru said. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, and whispered something to her, before he disappeared, Gekidoku leaving with him. Hinata collapsed to the ground, still shivering from the pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Hot damn…Gotta get me some of that man-meat." She said aloud, making most of the girls blush. However one person during this whole thing, was plotting.

'_The demon with the princess? This is GOLD! All I need to do is tell Hiashi that the Kyuubi is trying to woo his daughter, and then all hell would break lose! Maybe I could even kill her and blame the death on the brat! Then, the old piece of shit that is the Hokage will HAVE to kill the demon! And for finding all of this, he'll promote me to Jounin! No, ANBU! NO! He'll make ME the GODAIME HOKAGE! And the village will be mine! ALL MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Mizuki cackled, before he saw everyone looking at him like he was insane, and Iruka was even glaring at him._

"Piece of Shit Hokage huh?" Iruka growled. Mizuki's eyes widened.

"Did I say that out loud..?" He asked worried.

"Every word." A voice said behind him.

Mizuki nearly shit himself when he heard that. He knew that voice anywhere, but he still turned around in some vein attempt to think it was someone else. When he turned around, he saw Sarutobi Hiruzen. He didn't see the Sandaime Hokage though. He saw what people feared, what people could go nights without ever experiencing. He was looking at the God of Shinobi. And he was NOT Happy.

~*~With Naruto~*~

Naruto appeared in the forest of death, his home. He walked into the quaint cabin that was there. It wasn't big, just a simple cabin. To the right of the entrance was a coat hanger, which he used to hang his cloak. Walking in a little further was the living room, and to the left of the living room was the kitchen. The stairs lead upstairs to a small hallway in which there was a door on the left, and one on the right. The door on the right lead to the bathroom, which had a regular toilet, and a regular bath, with a showerhead. The door on the left was the "master bedroom", but it was also the only bedroom. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Anko must be getting dinner." He said to himself. He didn't bother anymore wondering about it, she was a big girl, she could take care of herself. Gekidoku walked in the door, and sat next to the couch, allowing Naruto to reach over and pet him on the head.

"So Naruto-nii-chan, what are your plans now?" Gekidoku asked.

"Well that's simple. I'm going to get my team, become a chuunin, become a jounin, get placed into ANBU, and finally, get sannin travel rights, so I can wander the world. Then when I get to a somewhat older age, I'll finally create my mountain of awesome, and live there with my wives for the rest of my life." Naruto said.

"What about you becoming Hokage?" Gekidoku asked.

"Well…I don't know…I mean, there's no way I could become Hokage even if I wanted to. The village hates me too much." Naruto said. "I'm gonna take a nap." He said. Gekidoku nodded, and went outside to get some food. Naruto laid down on the couch, and began to rest.

* * *

Yaku: I didn't really know how I would write up the battles, so you could probably tell they were lacking.

Tozi: I wouldn't say that.

Chimeiteki: I would.

Kazuki: Yeah that was pretty bad.

Yaku: Thank you…

Kazuki: You're welcome.

Yaku: Now it's time to update my other stuff…Finally.

Naruto: READ & REVIEW!


End file.
